EU
EU - l'Unité d'Energie (Energy Unit) est la mesure de l'énergie utilisée par IC². Il est très similaire à l'effet Joule. Les EU sont produites par les générateurs (generator), stockées par des unités mobiles comme une RE batterie (RE Battery) ou par des unités fixes comme une Batbox (batbox), transmis le long de câbles (cable), et consommés par les machines diverses. Les EU stockés dans des appareils comme les batteries ou les batbox ne fuient pas au fil du temps. Les EU ne sont pas liée à la Redstone, mais plusieurs machines peut être affectée par les courants redstone, et un câble détecteur (Detector Cable) produit du courant redstone s'il y a un passage d'EU à travers lui. Certains appareils permettent un levier pour être monté directement sur le bloc. Les premières valeurs d'UE sont utilisés pour mesurer la capacité des éléments de stockage d'énergie. EU/t EU/t veut dire Energy unit par tick. C'est un dérivé du watt. Pour mesurer la moyenne de l'EU / t passant à travers un fil au cours du temps un CE-Meter peut être utilisée. Si vous cliquez une fois sur un câble, il va commencer la mesure, en cliquant sur le même câble à nouveau il affiche la moyenne des UE/t et le nombre de ticks sur lesquels la mesure a eu lieu. Il entamera également une nouvelle mesure sur le même câble. EU/t transfer can also be observed by the rate of change in EU capacity displayed by storage devices like the batbox. Minecraft normally operates at about 20 ticks per second, unless you are experiencing client or server lag. Therefore, under no lag conditions, the rate of EU/sec is 20x EU/t. EU-Packet EU-Packet is abbreviated as EUP, which is also used interchangeably with EU Power: the maximum size EU packet a device or wire can handle. EU-Packets are the transmission containers of EUs in Industrial Craft 2. Each tick, the EU sent or received by each machine is done so by an individual EU-Packet. EU-Packets come in different sizes ranging from 1 EU to 2048 EU. The sum of the EU value of all EU-Packets travelling through a cable or device in one tick is EU/t. Emitters * Generators and storage devices emit EU-packets as big as their output. * Storage Units always emit packets the size of their "out" value. * Transformers behave like Storage Units. They are able to upgrade four packets into one of a higher tier or downgrade a single packet into four of a lower tier. Cables Cables are limited by the size of EU-Packets that may travel through, NOT the number of packets, NOR the total EU/t contained by these packets. If an EU Packet too large for a cable to handle tries to pass through, the cable will be destroyed. For example, an unlimited amount of 32 EU-Packets can pass through a Copper cable per tick, but not a single 128 EU-Packet. Energy loss of a cable is applied to every EU-packet, not the total EU/t passing through. Ex. Using a gold cable, sending 4 32 EU-Packets in a cable (by using 4 batboxs) results in 4 times the energy loss of sending one 128 EU-Packet (by using a MFE Unit). See the Voltage Efficiency section for more information. Packet Sizes A Nuclear Reactor is able to provide variable sized packets based on setup, the maximum possible energy output is 2400 EU\t. An Analogy Quote from Zjarek of the Industrial-Craft 2 Forums: "In IC2 electricity is only a buzz word for small magical dwarfs carrying nanobatteries. From every energy source or storage there is one dwarf released every tick. Size of a dwarf is determined by amount of energy they are carrying. Cables are in reality just a tunnels where they run. If a cable or machine don't provide enough space for a dwarf it will get angry and blow up. However many dwarfs are happy to run alongside each other and will in cooperation carry any amount of energy through a cable. Big dwarf will still prefer to blow up, then to split, but he can split into smaller dwarfs in transformer. Every smaller dwarf which is produced by transformer can go to the same output tunnel. These useful little creatures are also sometimes nicknamed packets." Source Grid_Copper_Cable.png|copper cable Grid_Glass_Fibre_Cable.png Grid_Gold_Cable.png|Gold cable Grid_HV_Cable.png|HV cable Grid_Tin_Cable.png|Tin cable